


Valentine's Date Night

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: For their first Valentine’s as a couple, Dean plans a Valentine’s evening that he thinks Castiel will enjoy.  His plans go sideways, but he doesn’t mind one bit.





	Valentine's Date Night

It was an understatement to say that Castiel had gotten addicted to documentaries.  Pretty much every time Dean passed by him, whether it was in the library, in his room, or in the kitchen, he had some documentary on his computer that he was watching.  It ranged from anything and everything – from animals to pop culture to serial killers (Sam joined him for those, most of the time) to biopics.

It was a little bit crazy, but Dean also thought it was _super_ cute for an Angel of the Lord to learn about things from documentaries.  He got so excited about all of the little details, retaining every single one of them (because he had the brainpower of a supercomputer) and then enthusiastically telling Dean about it afterward.

That’s why, for Valentine’s Day, Dean decided to keep things simple.  He and Castiel hadn’t been officially together for very long, so he didn’t want to go all out with the romantic dinner at a five-star restaurant…no.  He decided to give Castiel something that he’d truly enjoy.

“You pick the documentary, anything you want to watch, and we’ll have a movie night in my room.  Popcorn, beer, and Netflix,” Dean said.  Castiel’s mind was already whirring, he could tell, with all of the documentary options he could choose from.  Before Castiel could run away, Dean grabbed his arm.  “Nothing romantic, though.  I know it’s Valentine’s but can we keep it normal?  I’m warning you, nothing sappy.”

Castiel grinned his gummy grin.  “I have the perfect idea,” he told Dean before patting Dean’s hand and trotting off.  Dean watched him go, wondering what he’d gotten himself into.

A few nights later, Dean had everything set up.  The snacks and drinks were all within reach, the laptop hooked up to a big screen by the foot of his bed.  He had the lights dim, but not cheesy romantic, and was wearing his comfy sweatpants.  He hoped that Castiel would like this Valentine’s, because he was out of any other simple ideas to make it better.

Castiel came in his room about eight and Dean greeted him at the door.  They kissed for a minute, still a bit awkward with the normalcy of it all but both of them enjoying it all the same. 

“Dial her up,” Dean said as he offered Castiel the laptop.  Castiel started typing in the search box while Dean sat, opening a couple beers for them and settling against the pillows.

Truth be told, Dean didn’t pay attention to the title of the documentary, let alone what was happening on screen.  It was mostly about animals and nature, he thought, but he couldn’t follow.  He was too distracted by Castiel sitting next to him, wearing a pair of Dean’s sweats and one of his old t-shirts. 

Why did people always look so much more attractive when they were wearing someone else’s clothes?

Dean’s hand naturally fell around Castiel’s shoulder, and the angel’s hand rested on Dean’s thigh.  Dean was surrounded by the smell of Castiel, the smell of a summer breeze and electricity.  He didn’t know how long they’d been sitting there (not) watching before Castiel spoke.

“This documentary is strangely arousing, isn’t it?”  The deep growl of Castiel’s voice sent zings of energy straight to Dean’s crotch, making his already interested half-chub perk up even more.  He looked down at Castiel where he was snuggled in the crook of his arm and chuckled.

“I don’t think it’s the documentary, Cas, I think it’s just us,” Dean replied truthfully.  Castiel thought about that for a minute before moving suddenly so that he was straddling Dean’s lap.

The sudden pressure against Dean’s cock made him harden even more and forced a groan from his lips.  He grabbed Castiel’s hips and held him firm, looking at him seriously.

“Cas, you do this and I’m not going to be able to hold back,” Dean warned.  To his surprise, Castiel rolled his hips for a little bit of friction.

An incredibly sexy smirk fell on Castiel’s face.  “I don’t want you to hold back, Dean.”

That was all the permission Dean needed to launch forward and capture Castiel’s lips in a heated kiss, pulling the angel’s body as close to his own as he could.  Castiel’s hands settled around Dean’s neck and gave Dean enough leverage to flip them over.

He didn’t waste any time hovering over Castiel to savor the moment, instead choosing to begin a dirty grind of their hips.  He could feel Castiel’s erection lining up against his own and the knowledge that Castiel wanted him just as much as he wanted Castiel made him shiver in pleasure.

Castiel’s hands explored Dean’s back as they kissed and moved together, feeling his muscles before diving underneath the fabric for skin-on-skin contact.  “Cas…” Dean hissed before moving his lips to Castiel’s jaw, peppering the five o’clock shadow with kisses.

Castiel arched his neck to give Dean more room as he tucked his fingers below Dean’s waistband.  When Dean rutted downward again, Castiel’s hands slipped further into Dean’s pants so that he was cupping Dean’s ass.

In response, Dean gave Castiel a very firm nip just beneath his ear.

Both men were panting and desperate, their energies high at this first step toward intimacy.  When they agreed to start being _together_ , Dean had wanted to take things slow, knowing that Castiel was special.  It seemed now that going slow was the wrong idea.  Castiel was driving him crazy, and there was no way he could slow down now.

In fact, with the way his cock was pulsing and his hips were stuttering, Dean knew he was embarrassingly close to coming already.

“Cas –“ Dean started, thinking again of slowing things down and doing this right.  Castiel, however, had other plans.

“Almost there, Dean, please,” Castiel begged, his hands squeezing Dean’s ass and guiding his hips, to be sure that Dean didn’t stop moving.

Yeah, sure, okay.  Next time can be slow and special.  This time, though…

One of Castiel’s hands moved so that his finger could rub the strip down Dean’s crack, pressing against Dean’s hole.  Dean gasped and that was it, his hips faltering as he came in his pants like a teenager.

Castiel kept up his movements, his hips arching upward against Dean to get the last bit of friction that he needed as well.  Dean was far enough from his orgasm to be able to watch Castiel fall apart beneath him, the angel’s blue eyes scrunching closed as his mouth fell open soundlessly.

The sight was beautiful and Dean realized right then that there was nothing more beautiful than seeing Castiel come.  Screw Castiel’s documentaries, Dean’s new plan for the night was to see that face as many times as he could in one evening.


End file.
